


Mimosas January

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam writes poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimosas January

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sam writes poetry. It's nothing fancy, or at least that's what he tells himself, just something he does. A habit picked up from a tenth grade English teacher somewhere in Utah; they'd only stayed there long enough for the poetry section of class. He'd had to write those poems to pass the class and afterwards he'd taken his notebook full of half finished and never turned in writings and burned it behind the motel they were staying in.

The thing was, the thing he'd never expected, was that he liked writing poetry. After leaving Utah he'd find himself scribbling verses on the paper placemats at restaurants and the back of receipts laying around the motel rooms. He never saved them though, putting up with Dean realizing he was reading poetry was bad enough, the thought of dealing with Dean if he realized Sam was writing poetry was terrifying. So, Sam burned them every time they moved. Dug out the scraps of paper from where he'd hidden them and watched as the fire destroyed them as it destroyed everything else good in his life.


End file.
